Talk:Windstar
Style Concerns *Needs History completed. *Needs categories completed. *Needs History split up and divided by book. Stub/Style This article really needs Style and Stub tags.--FxC **The Waterfall** 13:12, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Didnt Wind change her name to Windstar? I am sure I read it somewhere. Please check this. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 19:07, February 3, 2010 (UTC) See the "Erin Hunter Chat" section of her history... insanTA RAINBOWeular 20:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it says that she didn't change her name, even though she's mentioned as Windstar in SoTC. Ravenflight92 Woodenshippers Unite! 03:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) queen didnt wind become a queen iceyfang 16:02, June 9, 2010 (UTC)iceyfang Ye it think so. Anywone elses opinien? I would think so considering she had Gorsestar for a mate and her family tree has "missing generations". One of those generations would have to be there, we just don't know who they are. oh and just wondering if you look in secertsof the clans she has various markings like a tabby tail, just wondering if that shoud be shown.Redpickachu 17:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC)redpickachu Not under the current rules of definition. However, in project charart there is currently a Vote to change the definition going on. 20:32, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Leader name Shouldn't her charcat say that her leader name was Wind, not Windstar? Thunder, River, Shadow, and Sky don't have theirs like that. }} 15:40, June 1, 2012 (UTC) We got the "-star" part of their name from Secrets of the Clans... where they're listen as Thunderstar, Riverstar, Shadowstar, and Windstar. Yeah, but since the Erins admitted that they never took on the name -star, I think we should at least use both. Frankly, I never consider SotC to be any kind of valuable source of information. }} 15:58, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Appledash, I'm aware that her official name was Wind. But when she was speaking to Gray Wing at the time, her name was Wind Runner. We should keep it that way. -JayH It says in Moth Flight's Vision that Wind Runner became Windstar...I think it should be listed as Windstar, not Wind. --Dovestorm (talk) 13:53, August 28, 2016 (UTC)Dovestorm HOLD ON HOLD ON! since when she has a new charart??? what was wrong with the last one??? --Pumpkintail (talk) 17:40, May 16, 2016 (UTC) It was agreed upon in PCA that the stripes needed to be thinned so chill. Instead of just telling someone to chill, explain why her chararts were changed. Pumpkintail, she has a cite from Moth Flight's Vision that says she has "thin tabby stripes", and the pattern she had was before that book was released. Her chararts were changed to go along with the cited stripe style she has. oky, thanks. Just wondering - will the stripes on her body "appear"? Tabby is not a cat who has striped legs, tail and face. She needs the whole bidy, right? Many of the tabby chararts are in that way. --Pumpkintail (talk) 20:12, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Here, it was decided that she should be a pointed tabby. Since the book doesn't tell us what type of tabby she is, the first tweaking artist picked